Christmas Surprises
by SWAC97
Summary: Channy! This is my way of saying MERRY CHRISTMAS! Chad and Sonny go to visit Sonny's dad for Christmas. It's better than you think. CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just my way of saying MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know I haven't finished my other two stories and that's because I'm out of ideas. Except for this one that came to me when I was in the car on my way home and listening to ****I'll Be Home For Christmas****. Okay! This is in CDC POV! I own nothing but the plot...yet  
**  
I got out of rehearses early and decided to go annoy my favorite Random. I saw that the door was closed so I put my ear up against it.  
"Hi daddy! I miss you so much," I heard a peppy voice through the door of Miss. Sonny Monroe's dressing room "yeah, I know, I know but I'm so busy with So Random! that I haven't been able to visit." there was a small pause, " I get off next Wednesday for Christmas vacation and then me and mom with be up there," Divorced parents visit each other on holidays? I stood there listening to Sonny say her goodbyes and I heard the lock turning. I quickly jumped back and before I could run she standing in front of me.  
"Chad? What are you doing here?" she asked like I was supposed to be on the other side of the country. She gave me a huge hug. Oh yeah, did I mention that she is mine? Well the rumors are true, she my girlfriend.  
"Hey, Sonny." I said grabbing her in for a tight hug. When we separated she sighed.  
"What's wrong, Sonshine?" I asked upset.  
"It's just that I'm not going to see you until after Christmas vacation," she sighed again.  
"that's not true, I'll come to your apartment or you'll come to my house."  
"No, me and my mom are going to see my dad and brother."  
"Aren't your parents divorced?"  
"Heck no!"  
"well since when did you have a brother?"  
"Since last Christmas."  
"oh, well I'm living by myself. I could come Wisconsin and rent a hotel room." I said while taking her hand.  
"Oh, Chad! That's so sweet but my dad doesn't live in Wisconsin,"  
"What? Then where does he live?"  
"Can't tell you but I have to go shopping for clothes,"  
"How about I come with you?" so I can guess where your dad lives.  
"Okay! Let me just go grab my wallet and-" I didn't let go of her hand when she turned away.  
"It's on me," I flashed my winning smile.  
"No, I'm going to pa-"  
"No." I said stubbornly.  
"Ugh. Your impossible!" she followed me to my car and we drove to the mall. She got things that looked perfect for Wisconsin, except one thing that she said was for the 'biggest day all year' when I asked her what day that would be, she yelled at me. Sometimes she could be such a diva.  
Sonny's POV  
I picked out a red bubble dress with a black bow at the waist **(a/n I know that I always describe this dress but it's because I want it extremely bad because it's sooo cute and it 70 dollars from JCPennys grrrr me and my brokeness)** and black leather ankle heeled boots with a bow on the side. I also got tan tights to put under it and a black leather jacket to put on top when Chad went to the bathroom. (I had grabbed my stash of 100 dollar bills from my desk when he had to go get his keys.)  
"So why is everything snow suite and then this dress?" he asked picking up the red dress.  
"It's for the biggest day of the year!" I exclaimed.  
"And that would be which day?"  
"You should know, Chad. It's the day when every family has parties and I will not look like an Eskimo when that does happen!" I scolded him. Sometimes he could be such a dummy. That's when I got a text from my dad...  
CPOV  
"Chad let's go, my dad wants me to do something for him and I can't do it here,"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Not now. I'll tell you later." We drove to the studio with her thanking me every 20seconds or so. I was mostly silent. When we got there she jumped out of my car and ran inside. She must be very excited about whatever her dad wanted. She ran down the hall stopping in the prop house.  
"You guys could you please write letters to Santa?" Wow. Sonny made us leave the mall to write letters to Santa. Wow. She turned towards me, "You too." me? I'm not writing anything to Santa. "Chaddy, please for me?" she asked coming so close to my lips.  
"Eww. Could you guys have a kissing fest somewhere else?" Blondie said. Sonny pulled me into her dressing room, locked the door and slowly walked over to her desk. She dug through it and then she slowly picked up the thing she needed. I thought that she would come over and kiss with me. That's when I saw she had a paper and pen in her hands.  
"Here. Write to Santa," she smiled. What? Five seconds a go she looked like she was going to make out me and now I'm writing to Santa. The things she does to me.  
"Okay but you are not allowed to look at it," I said writing 'dear Santa' in my neat handwriting.  
"Fine, but I'm going to mail it" she said a bit upset.  
"Fine," I felt her smile.  
"Good"  
"Good." I finished. I wrote my letter, 'Dear Santa, I want to kiss my girlfriend, Sonny Monroe. Love, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper' I folded it up and put in an envelope sealing it away from the world. I handed it to her and she put it in a basket and skipped towards the prop house. Everyone gave her a letter and she put them in the same basket and walked off.  
"What was that all about?" I asked her cast.  
"I don't know she ask every year and on Christmas morning it's there under the tree. We have know idea how she does it." Nico shrugged.  
"The first year we said no, but she forced us," Tawni said simply.  
"I know how," Grady said.  
"How?" Zora asked mockingly.  
"She's Santa!" he exclaimed. Everyone, including me just shook our heads. Sonny came skipping in with her basket full of letters all addressed to Santa. She's such a 4 year old, but that's why I love her.  
*******5 days later*******  
"My mom left to see my dad early, could you take me home please? She asked sweetly.  
"of course, Sonshine" I picked her up and carried her to my car bridal style. I started up the car.  
"Could you help me pack, i leave to go to my dad's tomorrow,"  
"yeah, but I was wondering if you could stay with me over brake,"  
"I would love to but I can only see my dad once a year, I'm going to take it. Maybe you could come with me. But I don't know because of..." she trailed off digging through her purse, probably for her phone.  
"Got it." she mumbled hitting send after dialing a number. I sat there focusing on the road listening to the phone ringing. "Hello, Alison." said a deep jolly voice.  
"Hi Daddy, I have a question for you," she said so sweetly that you could have mistaken it for a 4 year old.  
"Yes? What is it darling?"  
"Could I bring a friend with me?" there was silence for about 5 minutes and then there was a sigh.  
"Do you trust your friend?"  
"Completely!" she exclaimed within 2 seconds. It made me smile, she trusted me.  
"That's fine then, but they have to be trusted. Okay so I'll make up another place. Decorated or not?"  
"Thank you sooo much! It doesn't matter. Probably not, I'll do it when I get there. You are to busy this time of year." she said with a smile so big that her home town could see it. That made me smile, I love her smile. We pulled up to her apartment building and she opened the door leading me in. Tossing her coat on the couch she walked into the kitchen.  
"Do you want hot chocolate?" She asked while pouring water into a tea pot.  
"Sure. What will I need to pack for your dads? You never did tell me where he lives."  
"Pack warm, he lives at the North Pole." she stated simply.  
"Haha. Who is he? Santa Clause?" I laughed.  
"Yeah. Haha." she looked nervous. I shook it off when she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room. It was yellow with So Random! posters before she was apart off the cast. The show wasn't good before she joined...I mean...how's the weather? It's great here...haha...  
"Could you grab my suit case from my closet? It's on the top shelf." I wondered into a walk in closet that was double mine. And mine is huge! I saw a yellow suit case with an orange sun with sunglasses. Really, Sonny? Really? I pulled it out along with a box that fell and opened with a large noise. It was full of Mackenzie Falls items. She came running in and blushed when she saw what box had fallen.  
"Looks like a certain Random watches a certain Falls?" I mocked.  
"Well, before I joined the cast..." she rambled on but I put my finger to her lips "time for talking is over" I pulled her face towards mine we were inches apart when I hear a loud pitched screech.  
"Th-the water is, umm, done" she stuttered while blushing. She walked out and I sighed. So close.

**Wow that was long it is now ****9:07pm**** and when I started it it was 10:07 am. Haha! Loooong chapter. I was thinking about making it a one-shot but I have so much more planed for it. I will finish my other stories after ****Christmas**** because I have such good ideas for this. :) muh hahahaha. I won't continue until I have 5 reviews. REVIEW! ILY!  
Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got my five reviews all in one night :) So I'm out of clammily days because I had a snow day last Tuesday I had one yesterday and now today! And there is still 2 1/2 months of bad weather:/ I own nothing but the plot. And so that this is clear, this takes place before Sonny with a Kiss (Tawni made me fall on the floor laughing, what was up with her in that episode? 'Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree...that's it, they're just sitting there' it made me laugh for 10 minutes and the muffin part I was laughing so hard I didn't catch what Chad and Sonny were saying in the next scene)**

CPOV  
I picked up the box of Mackenzie Falls things and put them back in her closet. I tossed the sunny suit case on to her bed and dragged myself into the kitchen.  
"Do you like marshmallows on your hot chocolate or do you like cool whip?" she asked still blushing from the previous event.  
"Marshmallows, please." we sat there in total silence casually sipping our coco.  
"So where does your dad live?" I asked again, I didn't believe the whole 'North Pole' bit.  
"I told you, the North Pole," she sounded a bit angry. How could she think I was so naive?  
"Really, Sonny? Really?" I said in a harsh tone.  
"Really, Chad. Really."  
"What do you take me for? A child? Because I may act like it, I'm not!" I was fuming. **(a/n idk why but this reminds me of the part in ****Zoolander**** when he goes 'What is this? A center for ants*throws the scale mold* It needs to be at least...3 times bigger than this! How do you expect the children to learn how to read of then can't even fit inside the building?' lol)  
**"I don't Chad, really it's just that-" I cut her off, I didn't want to hear lies.  
"No Sonny. If you are going to lie to me then were over!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
"GOOD!"  
"GOOD!"  
"So we good?"  
"Not even close!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me.  
**SPOV**  
"So we good?" I asked on the verge of tears, but I couldn't cry in front of Chad, my now ex-boyfriend.  
"Not even close!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him as he stormed into the hallway. I didn't hold in the tears, I let them all fall out of me. I fell to the ground, How could he not believe me? I'm telling the 100% truth! Well besides the fact that I didn't tell him who my dad was. But he does live at the North Pole. And I'm guessing that he is not going anymore. I stood up and walked into my room to finish packing.  
'Moooooooo' I jumped at the ringtone and looked at the caller ID, Chad3. Nope I'm not answering it. I pressed 'ignore' and went into my contacts and changed 'Chad3' back to 'Chip Drama Pants'  
***12 hours and 15 cartons of ice cream later***  
I felt much better. Even though I cleared my freezer out of anything ice cream related. My alarm went off and I looked at the time, 9:00am. Time to get up. I stripped from my movie night PJs and jumped into the shower. I hot water felt so good on my back and shoulders that I spent 20 minutes vs. my usual 10. I put on a red turtle neck with a black vest over it, a long dangly necklace, black skinny jeans, and my new ankle boots. Stupid Chad! I have to stop thinking about him.  
I put light makeup on and lossy curled my hair. Done! My dad is picking me up at 11 and it's now 10:50. I have enough time to eat breakfast. I poured some cinnamon toast crunch into a bowl and ate it fairly quick. I was putting my dishes into the dishwasher when I heard a knock at the door. Must be dad! I ran to the door as fast as I could.  
"Daddy!" I yelled when I saw a jolly man with a white beard at the door.  
"Snowflake! I've missed you so much. Oh yeah did I mention that my dad is Santa Clause? Well it's true, he is.  
"I've missed you too!"  
"Where is your friend?" he asked looking around the apartment.  
"He's not coming," I spat holding back tiers.  
"Oh, well we have a long trip ahead of us, we should get going,"  
"Okay." I said while grabbing my 4 suit cases. We walked up the said case to the roof talking about my job and everything that has happened this year. Dad opened the door and I walked out into the chilly air. Meanwhile dad was sweating from the heat, Magical figures, what are you going to do with them. I saw the reindeer and when over to Dasher, he's my favorite.  
"Hey dasher, how've ya been?" I asked while feeding him a carrot. I then feed the other deer carrots too. I set my suit cases into the sleigh and got in myself. Dad was already sitting ready to go.  
"And we're off!" he smiled and we started to rise. It's a long trip ahead of us. Who knows what could be in store.  
**I know it was short but I wanted to get it posted:)) I won't post 'till I get a total of 10 reviews:D REVIEW! ILY!  
Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	3. Chapter 3

:| I'm a natural blond and I wanted to go a little darker for winter and my hair dresser misunderstood and now my hair is almost black:/ It's kinda cute though I mean it Makes my blue eye really pop:\ on the plus side her co-workers son was there an he was freaking HOT! Lol:)And if you want to read a reallllllly good Christmas Channy story read A Very Channy Christmas by Kydra002 sorry it took so long to update (ps this chapter is dedicated to Channy: June 13, 2010- December 19, 2010) Why must the good die so young? :'( ********************************* Sonny's POV My phone went off from a picture message that was sent from Tawni. It's probably a stupid forward. Nope. It's just a picture of Chad making out with Portland. CHAD MAKING OUT WITH PORTLAD? He bounces back fast! Stupid Chad! We broke up last night! I looked at the actual message with tiers daring to fall, 'Care to explain this?' I quickly said 'We broke up' and put my phone on silent while stuffing it into my pocket. I opened my bag and pulled out my diary ( it's so cute, bright yellow with 'Sonny' written a crossed it in glittery cursive and an orange sun in the top left hand corner) Dear Lucy, [after my best friend back in Wisconsin] me and Chad broke up last night- I stopped, it was to soon to write about it. I pulled out my bright yellow iPod nano. "I take it you like yellow?" Dad asked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," I sighed "it's my favorite color." "Sorry," he muttered, "I haven't seen you in a while." I glared at him. "It's never changed," What's with him? Normally he's right on the ball. "Oh," he pulled something out of his pocket, a pillow? "I know, it's another song pillow, a little elf (a/n haha get it? Like a little birdie?) told me you need a new one," "It's perfect" that's the dad I know. I studied the hollow pillow to see it was light yellow with a sun and the words 'Sonny's Song Pillow" written a crossed in rhinestones. I leaned over and side hugged him while pulling a plate of cookies out of my bag. "Here, I made them with love," I smiled at him and be' laughed joyfully. "Thanks Snowflake, I could use a little booster," I put my headphones in and listened to my favorite song, A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez(yeah me and her are BFF's thank you very much Chad) Soon I was sound asleep. ****I a dream*** Me and Chad sat on the couch in the prop house eating peppermint bark. "Do you think we have a future together?" I asked upset that we were watching the Notebook and thinking about how you only get real love in fiction. "Of course not," he said simply. "Why?" I asked holding back tiers in my eyes. "Because of this," Portland appeared out of nowhere and they started to kiss which turned into more, which turned into more, which turned into things I can't say because this story is rated K+. "CHAD!" I screamed, "Please stop! Just stop it!" I rN down the halls and every door I opened lead to the prop house. "Stop," I cried with sliding down onto my butt in the corner of the walls. "how could you do this to me? Chad, Chad, Chad," I cried... _Santas POV- "Chad, Chad, Chad. Why?" I herd a slight mumble from the mass next to me. I can't believe be' broke up with her for that dumb of a reason. He's on the naughty list. No, me and sonny didn't discuss this, I'm Santa, I know EVERYTHING. Were going to have to take a detour and pay someone a visit. ********************************* Sorry to cut it short, it's past Christmas, and I just wanted to give something, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. REVIEW! Or you'll be on the naughty list for 2011. Sorry about the weird blended in A/n and story, it's because I'm grounded form the computer so I'm doing everything off my phone:) ILY! Less than three, Hailey Christine 


	4. Just a kind of fillin VERY SHORT

**For the sake of the fans, I give you chapter 4. I dedicate this chapter to lala who reviewed and made me smile**** this chapter is for you! Thanks for the support, I love you! I own nothing...but the plot…and my phone…and my clothes…and my two dogs…and my two cats…and my iPod…okay to make this easier I don't own SWAC!**

**SPOV**

I woke up to the smell of candy canes and cookies. Are we already there? I looked around to see that I was on top of a house. The welcoming scent was coming from the warm covering that was wrapped around me. I sat alone, the silence screamed louder than my thoughts and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of passing cars in the distance. I am still in LA, I don't know how I can tell but, I just can. We were in the mountainous part of California. I only knew this because of the light snow that trickled down, oh so slowly, onto the only thing that gave me warmth, my father's coat. I felt un-easy, like nothing was right.

"Dad," I whisper-yelled, "where are you?" I spun around to be faced with an immense figure but only to discover it was a shadow being cast on wall from a individual pacing up the stairs towards the roof. I buried myself under the over-sized coat and closed my eyes. I held my breath as I felt them inching closer.

"Sonny? Goodness, you're still sleeping," the voice was hushed but recognizable, Dad's. I huffed a sigh of relief and turned towards him. "It's alive!" he yelled. Thankfully. Yet, somehow, I was tired.

I smiled at him, "where are we?" Yes, random but needed. There was a silence; he didn't look me in the eyes, defiantly avoiding the question.

"Well let's get going," he said like he was debating on something. I nodded and put my hands in my lap, eyes following. A few awkward silences later I decided to ask again. And again, he ignored me; he just sat back and stared to take off. So many unanswered questions. Where are we? How long was I asleep? Why is he avoiding the important question? And why are there so many questions? These were flying through my head and when we took off my instinct was to turn around. I did, but I wish that I hadn't

_**Extremely **_**short. I'm trying out a new writing style…do you like it? This was just kind of fill-in so that I could see what you guys think of it. Be sure to check out my other stories, ill post more when I can. I won't update until I have 10 more reviews. Review! ILY!**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine**__


End file.
